Lady Lakely
Lady Vivienne Lakely (VII) is a 2015-introduced all-around character created by . Lady is the daughter of the famous Lady of the Lake from Arthurian Legend. As a recognizable force for good and someone who bases justice on the greater good, Lady chooses to be someone who supports the Rebel cause. A girl who wishes to break the Arthurian stereotype that most leading female characters are temptresses, Lady tries to show everyone that she can be a benevolent leader among her people with the right amounts of femininity and strength. Personality and Skills Lady is one of the most positive people one will ever meet. She is an idealist and believes that the goodness in others is always there even when others find it difficult to see it. She often makes choices from her own opinions and understanding of justice, trying her best to mediate situations and to solve things so it would end up with the best circumstances. Lady often aims to be the picture of a benevolent leader and almost succeeds at it if it were not for one thing: she appears to be too closed off from others. Lady sometimes posses more like a myth than a girl, which makes it difficult for most people to get to know her. Lady wishes to be a leader to be proud of , often lending a listening ear and a helping hand to anyone who asks, but when it comes to getting to know people, Lady seems to freeze, stutter, and lose the air of confidence she has. Outside her leadership role, Lady ,as previously mentioned, is idealistic and has this kind of restless day-dreamy air about her. Her ideas may appear as rational once its thought up, but she later realizes that they're quite impractical for one or more reasons. One recurring idea is that of her ability to sword fight. Lady has been a talented sword fighter since she was a child, however, she's always had this conflicting emotion about sword fighting due to it not exactly being traditional. Hobbies and Interests *Sword fighting: Lady was raised along with her brother, Guivret, by Sir Pelleas. The two siblings often sword fought with each other well into their youths. Though when Guivret was sent to become a Knight of the Round Table, Lady hasn't really sword fought. *The Swan Lakers: Lady is one of the very few members of Ever After High's female basketball team. She serves as a center since she is the tallest among the girls. The team's rival in Chapter Academy's Golden Goose Warriors. *The Ever After High Lady Dragons: Lady serves a Right Wing Spiker in the school's female Volleyball team as well, since the Swan Lakers don't usually have many games to play. *Model United Nations: Representing Avalon, Lady is one of the delegates that usually provide an opinion that usually has to do with magic and sorcery. Appearance Lady is tall for a young woman, standing at 5'11.5", she possesses a slim athletic build as a result of her usually playing both basketball and volleyball. Lady being born with magical abilities, has a specialty in easily changing her appearance by will. Lady is someone who loves to experiment with hair color, often changing it to one color or another when she feels like it. Currently, Lady has excessively long red hair that reaches somewhere along her waist. She has green eyes and a pale complexion. Though her natural appearance shows that Lady has naturally silver hair- a side effect of her ability that caused her hair to prematurely turn gray. Lady has a cetain insecurity about her gray hair since she is quite young, hence why she often chooses to change her appearance a lot. Original Story The Story Main Page : Lady of the Lake How does Lady come into it? Lady came along as the child of the Lady of the Lake, though she never quite knew her father, though it is theorized that there is a possibility that Lady was a product of the brief romance between Merlin and the Lady- explaining Lady's strong abilities in magic. Though not confirmed by the two parties, Lady remained to be the beloved eldest child of the Lady of the Lake, who was then followed by the child of the marriage between the Lady and Pelleas: Guivret. Relationships Family The Lady of the Lake (also known as Lady Nimue Lakely III) has always looked upon Lady with a different light compared to Guivret. While she treats both children with gentleness, the Lady seems to treat her daughter with just a little bit more steel. She holds Lady up to a high standard due to the long and proud legacy of the Lady of the Lakes beginning with Nimue, followed by Nyneve, Elaine, Ninianne, Nimue II, Evienne, Nimue III, and finally Lady who is refered to as Vivienne and as the eigth generation of The Lady of the Lake line. Friends This benevolent nerd needs some friends. Pets Lady called upon a lavender Swan which she now calls Webster. Romance Lmao, what romance? Might as well call it a NOmance, ba dum tsssss (Though she kinda crushes on some of the apprentices of The Knights of the Round Table) Quotes TBA Gallery Img014.jpg|Lady's basic sketch request_ever_after_high_oc__lady_vivienne_lakely_by_haneeys1nsyeerah-d9c451p.jpg|Lady's official art by Haneey1nsyeerah|link=http://haneeys1nsyeerah.deviantart.com/ Trivia *Lady is an INFP Personality. *Lady Lakely is actually the name of every Lady of the Lake, and each is only distinguished by their second name. Hence Lady's official title is "Lady Lady Vivienne Lakely VIII" . Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Lady of the Lake Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Females